Paul X Dawn: Flip it around! Pov: Paul!
by Clanclaws
Summary: Paul, was walking along, until he saw some guy creeping up on dawn. What'll he do? 0 Disclaimer: I DONT own pokemon or the characters, but i AM a fan 3
1. Chapter 1

Owe hey yalls! XD I would LOVE to continue these stories I've made but since I'm so new and young... I DON'T KNOW HOW THE HECK TO MAKE CHAPTERS ;0; Plz tell me somehow, and I will continue the Paul X Dawn story/ Warriors story! Alright. Btw, I don't own ANYTHING in this Story together than the story line. btw, I made Dawn's story until i thought, "Hey, why not make another Point Of Veiw? But who? PAUL of course!" So please enjoy,

R&R, I would love it if you all did! ^3^

Paul X Dawn: Flip it around! Pov : Paul!

Paul let out a sigh as he looked up and saw a contest hall. He looked down at weavile who looked just as bored as he did. He shoved his hands in his pocket and thought for a second. 'Doesn't Troublesome and her 'crew' always show upa round places like this?' he thought to himself. He quickened his pace. The last thing he wanted was a distraction from them!

"Wea!" Weavile pointed to a green haired person creeping up behind... Troublesome...?

"Speak of the devil..." He muttered to himself. He walked over there queitly to see what the grassheaded person with four eyes would do. Then he caught look in his eye and felt soemthing rise inside of him. What is this? He asked himself. He wanted to just push the girl out of the way, like he was planning to, but his mind told him to do something else. He a acted without thinking what he was doing, so he grabbed her by the arm, and jerked her to his side, and draped his arm around her shoulder. His face was slightly red, he knew it, so he moved his head so his hair would hide his cheeks. She heard Dawn say "P-p-paul?! What are you doing?"

He didn't say anything back. He didn't know exactly what he was doing, but he did have to tell her why he acted so roughly. 'Not like I care!' I told myself. He pointed to the spot where the green-haired guy was standing, with a stunned look on his face. He turned to Dawn and said slyly,

"Ya can't avoid me Dawn, our lives are entertwinned, you can avoid it"!

He felt Dawn shiver. Then once he went away, Dawn glanced up at him. He was glad his face wasn't hot anymore, because he looked down without thinking about it. "Th-thanks for the help back there... " He thanked him. He blinked down at her. He wasn't thanked very much. Heck, he coudln't remember the last time he was thanked. All he said was, "Well, hard to do a contest when you have a creep breathing down your neck."

I looked away to a brown haired trainer, with a floatzel at his side. "Hey Dee Dee!" He greeted happy-like. 'Ugh, Dee Dee?' He felt anger rise in his chest, but for once, he ignored the urge to send weavile after his floatzel.

"Hey, what cha doing...?" He asked like it was nothing. But he failed epicly. Then he felt Dawn push away from him, so he let his grip.

"N-nothing! He just helped me get away from that creepy Conway guy." She told him nervously. Is she... blushing? Don't tell me she likes t

his guy! Wait, why do I even cared, he asked himself. (A/N He gotta stop talking to himself, he gonna make himself like a crazy uncle O_O)

"Oh, ok... but who is he exactly?" I knew he was jealous, just by the tone of his voice. 'it's not what you think' He wanted to say to him, but Dawn spoke first.

"He's Ashes rival, and our friend." What Dawn said caught him off guard. He didn't want to look soft. Not only that but he had no time to be distracted.

"Woah, who said I was your friend?" Questioned Paul, "I was just helping you with that creepy four-eyed stalker." he turned around. He has to go train Weavile, not stay and watch this two love-birds bicker over why I'm here!

"Wait, Paul!" Dawn called to him. He froze in his tracks. Annoyed as can be. 'Ugh, Troublesome girl!' He said to himself. But what she said was just as surprising as when she said he was her friend.

"Want to stay and watch me and Kenny in the Contest?" He could hardly keep his laughter down! Him? Stay here? With HER out of all the people on earth? But something was telling him to say yes. But without a real reason, he pushed it away.

"Troublesome, go with your boyfriend so HE can cheer you on! I have better things to do, like train my Weavile." I said after a snort or mockery.

"He's NOT my boyfriend!" She screamed. When he turned to looka t her, her face looked like she was painted with clown makeup she was so red! God, I will never understand why girls blush over the weirdest things...

"And My name is DAWN. Get it right for once already!"

"Well sorry Dee Dee, but I have to go." He said. He looked back and chuckled to himself when he called her "Dee Dee"

"Paul, wait a sec!" 'give up already!' I nearly said outloud. He turned back to see her smiling sweetly at her. It was like she went out and punched him in the gut he was so suprised. He felt his face getting hot, but he instantly "Gained his cool" again.

"Come on Paul! If you watch contests, you will find some stratagies your pokemon can use in battles! how about it?" She asked, her smile so sweet it almost made him sick. Alomst.

Although he hates to admit it, she was right. Contests needed bueaty and strategy. And He was all focused on Strategy and Daw- WHAT!? He screamed in his head. Did he almost say Dawn?! No... coouldn't be... He thought more about why he would've said 'Dawn' In his opinion, he was thinking too far into this because when he was snapped out of it by Dawn, He snapped at her.

"So, are you-"

"Will you be quiet already! I'm behind in somethings and I'm thinking about holding them back! So if ya want me to stay, shut up and let me think! Alright!?" I roared at her. I instantly felt guilty when I saw tears build up in her eyes, and she turned away from me.

'God, what'd I do?' He heard Kenny trying to whisper to Dawn,

"Don't worry Dawn, ignore him..."

I let out a sigh that got both of their attention. I walked to the entrance, Weavile walked beside me, i knew he was confused, and I was too, but that's not what matter right now.

"I"ll be there. Sorry I snapped at you... I was... thinking about something deep and I don't exactly 'love' to be interupted." He looked back at them. he saw relief in Dawn's eyes and anger in Kenny's. He turned, waiting for them to get up and walk him in. Until he relized, I didn't need "walking in"

"Well, are you going to sit there all day and cry Troublesome, or are you going to go in there and win it?" He asked her. He turned towards the entrance. Not because he was on his way in, but to hide the blush he knew was on his face.

The End (Unless ya tell me how to make chapters! 0 )

D'awwww, cute wasn't it ^0^ btw, COnway was in the contest too but failed and epic fail so he just left afterwards.

Alright, I will TRY to make some chapters for both. I will try to put up both chapters around the same time,

alright, R&R! (Btw, I got the story ideas from some other fanfics i read. Now i Luv Paul X Dawn


	2. Chapter 2: Troublesome for the win!

Srry the titles are SOOO bad ^U^; Anyways, R&R! suggestions will be taken!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters at ALL. Thx and enjoy!

Paul walk-ran (U know, speed walk...) into the hall. He started to wonder... 'where is that place where Ash stands to watch Dawn? It's obviously free if Ash was there...' But then it hit him. 'If Troublesome is here, then so is The Idiot (Ash) and the Pervert (Brock, lol)' He knew if he did go to the "free seats" He would run into them. And he was in no mood to be asked questions like he commited a crime. So... it was either pay to watch or leave to do something better. He turned towards the entrance, but then remembered the tears that were in Dawn's eyes when i snapped at her. THEN I imagined her face if she saw me in the crowd. Her smile...

He felt his heart beat faster. He hated it. He hated it because it only happens when he thinks of Troublesome. His rival's best friend. But somehow he managed to push his heart rate lower. (A/N I guess he can do that...? ^.^;) He went up the teen girl in the ticket both, ready to buy tickets for Weavile and himself. "Hey, I need 2 seats for the contest going on now. As far away from the stage as you can get." He didn't want Ash or ,...Rock?, spotting him.

"Sorry!" She started, "But the only seats left are front and center!" (People didn't like the front seats because you might get hit by the moves, So 3rd and 4th are the best rows. So people DIDNT want the front row. Just to tell you all confused peeps.) He let out a sigh and blushed a little as he thought of Troubesome seeing him so close to the stage. "Hee hee" She giggled, "Are you blushing at me...?" She asked while giving him his change and tickets. My face grew serious, cold and tan at once and replied coldy, "Of course" Turning around, but turned back and added, "Call me... and tell me if ya see a grumpig fly!" He smirked at her disapointment. Weavile gave her an icy glare before we both headed towards the entrance again.

He nodded approval at Weavile for that extra stare, and then he felt soemone crash into him.

"Oh, sorry Paul!" The voice came

He let out a groan

"What do you want Rock?" He asked the guy standing infront of him. He never bothered to remember his name. it wasn't exactly at the top of his to do list.

He saw a smirk form on his face. "Nothing... But have you ever looked at Dawn and her short skirts? And her dress for today! Its so short, imsurprised Conway didn't kidnap her back there!"

"WHAT!?" He screamed in shock. at that moment Dawn and Kenny came through. I couldn't help what Rock said. 'Have you ever looked at Dawn and her short skirts?' He couldn't help but look at her dress. It was really short. It didn't even go down to her mid-thighs. I blushed like crazy.

"So, I'm guessing a yes?" Brock said. I took my hand and pressed it against his chest and pushed him out of his path. His face was still burning red, and he didn't know why.

"No, We aren't all perverts like you!" He yelled at him as he passed by. he shook his head, getting the image of Dawn out of his head.

'Gawd, what the hell is wrong with that pervert anyway?' He asked himself, shaking the red out of his face. Weavile looked up at Paul with worry in his eyes. He scoffed at this.

"Don't show weakness Weavile." He told it. Weavile looked away at once.

He went to the little stores they have sometimes outside the contests. he got himself some chips, and some Weavile some pokefood for made jsut for Dark-types. They made their way to the stadium and their seats.

'Great, when she said from in center...'

We were right in the middle of the first row. If she went looking for me, it would take her 2 seconds. Not like he cared. He sat in his seat, and Weavile sat next to him. Bad place to sit. Weavile was right next to a small feeble looking dragonair. 'What could make this any better?' He muttered to himself.

The first person to go was a guy named Rudol (made him up, so dont go looking him up) He did horrible. He got a pathetic 16.5. Next was... Kenny.

He felt Anger bubble up to the brink of his throat, and he felt Weavile getting colder. I shot him a sharp glare as if to say, 'Sit and watch'. Speaking of which.

"Weavile, you are here to observe. You are lucky I didn't bring out any of my other pokemon for this. So watch and learn for some god moves, alright?" He commanded. And Weavile nodded in response. He looked back to see that Kenny brought out a Breloom. He ordered it to do energy ball, stun spore, then mach punch. He watched as he shot a brilliant energy ball, covered it with stun spore and burst it using mach punch. After the punch, he landed on Kenny's shoulders, who was already doing an ending pose. 'Short' Was all I said in my head. Weavile was growling lowly, and this time I let him. He had a reason to this time.

They judges listed his score.

6.5

7.0

7.5

So 21 in total? Hard to bet.

He didn't listen to what ever the announcer was saying, until he heard her name.

"... Dawn!"

She stepped out of the curtain where Kenny had exited. He couldn't help but remember what Brock said.

'_Have you ever looked at Dawn in her short skirts?_' He blushed slightly. She had to wear a short skirt didn't she?

"Piplup! Spotlight!" She Beamed as piplup came out of its pokeball. Everyone gasped at how he popped the bubbles that came out after him.

He didn't bother listening to Dawn's commands, he was just looking at the faces of the judges, and once in a while Weavile to make sure he was paying attention.

Suddenly, he saw a frozen sparkling whirlpool in the sky with shining bubbles inside, spinning with the current of whirlpool. he let out a gasp with the rest of the people watching when Piplup used peck to break the ice and watched everything just... Explode.

Dawn gave piplup more instructions that he couldn't hear, and he used ice beam to freeze most of the bubbles. He watched piplup leap from bubble to bubble gracefully with breaking the other ones with peck. after all the bubbles were popped, he floated pretty high. And to my surprise, he fell, sky diving, while streams of ice beam flew behind it. Everyone was clapping and cheering once it was over. Then she looked my way. My heart beat a little faster. But then she passed him. 'Dammit, Get over yourself Paul' He told himself.

This was the last round, and Dawn won. That's all there is to it.

I just hope she doesn't get any ideas...

**How do ya like it. I will continue after I get 5+ reviews (positive ones) ok, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Can I just go yet?

Sorry I haven't continued in a while. Heh... Well, next chapter is here anyways! Disclaimer: I don't own anything here other than the plot! NOTHING. Ok, enjoy~!

* * *

POV Paul

The crowd was emptying out of the stadium, and not wanting to be spotted by Pathetic or Troublesome, I made my way out. Weavile was still glaring at Kenny's Breloom, who was on stage conversing with Dawn's Piplup.

"Next time Weavile. We have places to be." I grunted, turned back to the exit. Weavile nodded back at me, ignoring the pokemon on the stage.

"Wea."

I rushed out of the stadium, looking for the way out of the hall. I tried asking venders for help, but it always ended up with "Buy our freshly backed goods", or ,"Can't help you, but here we sell some nice trinkets!". Once I finally spotted the door, a smirked silently to myself.

"Paul!" So close. _Sooo_... close. Maybe, just maybe, I can make it...

I walked faster, ignoring the annoying voice behind me.

"Paul! Weavile! C'mon, you know you can hear me...!" 'Dammit."

"Hn. What is it Pathetic?" I questioned, turning around to see Ash running my way with Brock at his side. He clumsily skidded to a stop infront of me. Pikachu hopped of his trainer's shoulder and tried to converse with Weavile, but with no luck.

"What are you doing here? Do you have a friend that participated?" Brock cocked his head slightly, and something sparked in his eyes. (A/N I guess Paul can see though his squints?) I didn't know how to answer. Should I say yes, or no? Troublesome made me stay, but I didn't do it _"for her"._ And I can't call her my friend. But I don't have any other reason... Ugh, I knew this was a bad idea. I turned away from Ash and Brock, Weavile mirroring my movements and turning away form Pikachu.

"Oi, I'm leaving. It doesn't matter anymore if I'm leaving right? Now will you leave already? I have to go and train Weavile." Weavile gave a strict nod, crossed his arms, and glared down Pikachu who was now cowarding behind Brock's leg.

I saw a flash of midnight blue out of the corner of my vision. I glanced over and to my dismay, saw Troublesome making her way over to us through the huge crowd. Not only that but he had Breloom-Boy by her side, this time with a Prinplup. I obviously had to get out fast.

"Hn." I turned and shoved my hands into my pockets, "Later Pathetic." I walked away as fast as I could while looking casual. Which wasn't very fast, and obviously, wasn't fast enough.

"Hey Paul, did you see me win?"

I froze and turned around slowly. Troublesome was at her partner's side and was waving right at me. Busted. I let out an annoyed sigh and Weavile face-pawed at how close we were. We both made out way back over there to face the wrath of embarrassment that was going to come out one way or another.

"Oi, what is it Troublesome?" I rolled my eyes. I _really_ didn't have time for this. I was supposed to be in the woods, still training Weavile. His Slash needs some work. But all we did today was spend at least 2 hours watching the world's shortest pokemon contest. What more does this idiot want from us?

"I just wanted to say thanks again for saving me from Conway. He's really creepy, I don't know why he always does these things..." She chuckled sheepishly. I sweatdropped. 'Always'?

"Whatev-"

"Woah woah woah!" Brock cut into my escape. How long with this drag on?!, "Paul did what now?"

Troublesome opened her mouth, but I intercepted what she was going to say. "Nothing. Now if I can leave yet?"

Breloom-Boy nodded. "Yea, I think it's time for him to go." He glanced at his watch, "Oops, I have to too! I have to go shopping for some supplies and keep traviling to the next contest! C'mon Prinplup."

"Prin!" The dou ran off into the crowd towards the doors. 'Lucky.' I felt someone tap my shoulder, and when I looked over, I saw it was Brock.

"Hey Paul, you know you can travel with us if you want."

"WHAT?" Ash and Troublesome yelled out at the same time. Ash started whining at Brock, while Troublesome was screaming in his ear.

"I don't care if he saved me from a _million_ Conways! He's not traveling with us."

I turned away, "That makes two Troublesome."

Her face turned red, "DAAAAWN. D-A-W-N. WHEN WILL YOU EVER CATCH ON?!"

"When you stop being a hot head." I retorted back.

"I'll kill-"

A red-haired girl appeared out of nowhere and held Troublesome back. "Woah, there Dawn. Who the hell got you like this?" Troublesome turned her head towards me and started pointing rapidly. "Th-that... that plum-haired emo freak!" My eyebrow twitched but I didn't say anything back at her. The red-haired girl looked me up and down, then looked at Troublesome, smirking. "Oh, I get it..." Troublesome turned bright red and glared at the red-head. "Not funny Zoey. You know that's not what I mean. "

"Sure I do." She giggled and turned to me, "So, tell me about yourself. I said nothing but stared right at her, giving her the most emotionless face I could muster up. Her smile turned into a small frown. "Anti-social much?" I turned to Troublesome.

"I went to the stupid contest. Why can't I just go already?" Zoey looked slightly shocked, while Troublesome looked as if she'd explode at me again. Luckily, Brock interrupted us.

"Paul... I have compromised something..." I gave him a curious look, "You travel with us to the next town (Veilstone City), and if Ash wins against the gym there on his first try, you have to travel with us."

My eyes widened slightly. 'Travel... when them?' I felt heat rise to my cheeks at the thought of traveling with Dawn. Yes, I know her name. Surprising isn't it? I pushed it down, and thought about it more. I was a lone wolf. And it would take a few days to get to Veilstone City, so no matter what I'll have to travel with them. I sighed.

"Fine. Whatever. Just... can we get going?" I glanced over at the door, where nearly everyone was walking out of the grand hall. After a quick goodbye, Zoey ran off somewhere, and we headed out towards the Pokémon Center to stay the night.

'I'm really going to regret this, aren't I?'

* * *

Yay~! Nothing left to say really, Other than sorry Paul is really OOC in here. Cant make anyone perfect, lol ^U^ R & R, next chapter coming sometime next week!


End file.
